The History of the Island of Sodor
by DonaldDouglasandToby6
Summary: This is gonna be a separate thing from my other work. Anyway, I wanted to send out my take on Sodor and its history. I hope you enjoy.
1. Thomas the Tank Engine Arrives

The year was 1914. It was fourteen years into the twentieth century, and technology was booming; new steam locomotives were being made quickly and more efficiently.

One of the most successful places for railways was the Island of Sodor. Three railways were in business; the Wellsworth and Suddery, the Tidmouth, Knapford, and Elsbridge Light, and the Sodor and Mainland. They were all separate from one another, and each were very different indeed. The Sodor Government had wanted to join all the railways to combine into one. There was a man who strongly agreed; Sir Stephen Topham Hatt.

One day, the government announced that the North Western Railway would be created and that Sir Stephen would be controller. The people of Sodor were very pleased, as were some engines called "Coffee Pots," and engines from the Sodor and Mainland Railway, one named Neil. But now Sir Stephen Topham Hatt had a problem.

"I need an engine to shunt the trucks and coaches for the Coffee Pots and Neil," he said to himself, "But where can I find one?"

He pondered and suddenly got an idea.

"I need to get a tank engine," he said to himself, "But which kind? There's so many to choose from."

One of his assistants walked in the office and went over to Sir Stephen's desk.

"I know a place." he commented.

The stout controller turned around and listened intently as the assistant explained his idea.

"I hear the LB&SCR E2s are good shunters," he said, "They're located at Southampton Docks at the moments. Best of all, there's four to choose from."

"Hmm, sounds operational. I'll see to it that I visit." said the stout controller and began making arrangements

Meanwhile, in England, World War One had just begun and the railways were busier than ever, taking gunpowder to and fro, as well as soldiers. Some engines had to take injured soldiers home so they could be attended to.

There was a harbour named Southampton Docks in London, England.

At the Docks were four engines, and they were all LB&SCR E2s.

The newest one, No. 104, was a cheeky little tank engine with six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, a short stumpy boiler, and a short stumpy dome.

"Number 104, this is no time to mess around," said Number 102.

Number 104 looked over and chucked.

"You worry too much brother!"

"But this is serious," said Number 102 firmly, "Not only are we fighting a war, but we heard that a new controller from an island off the coast is coming here to choose an engine for his new railway."

Number 104 stopped shunting his trucks and looked at Number 102.

"Really? Which island?"

"The Island of Sodor," explained Number 102.

"There's no time to talk about that now," grumbled Number 101, "We have to keep moving these trucks. This is a busy harbour after all."

"Right," the others agreed, but Number 104 was very excited indeed.

"Oh boy, I hope I'm chosen!" he thought cheerily.

That afternoon, the engines were gathered at their shed.

Their controller came to see them.

"Today the controller of the new North Western Railway is coming to choose his first engine. I want you all to do your best and be on your best behavior; we do want to make a good impression, now don't we?"

The engines heartily agreed.

A blue car pulled up and a stout gentleman walked out.

"So, how are you all doing?" he asked.

The engines whistled and the controller shook his hand.

"Welcome," he said, "to Southampton Docks!"

"Yes, it is quite nice here, but if you don't mind, I'd like to make this quick."

"Of course," said the controller, "Number 102, you are first."

Number 102 was nervous as he took his tests for the amateur controller.

Sir Stephen wrote down some notes on a pad of paper.

"Hmm, he's alright," he told the controller, "But I don't know. He seems a bit... weak, if I may say so."

The controller nodded and turned to No. 104.

"Number 104, you are next," said the controller, and No. 104 puffed up excitedly.

"Hmm… looks new. Is he a good shunter?" asked Sir Stephen.

"Oh yes, he is. He can shunt many trucks of gunpowder at once." the controller said.

"Alright No. 104, do your tests."

When No. 104 finished, Sir Stephen looked to the controller.

"I believe he's the engine," he said, grinning.

"Thank you," said the controller.

"It was a pleasure meeting you." Sir Stephen added.

He paid the controller the money he deserved and walked into No. 104's cab.

"Come along, we've got quite a distance to cover to get to Sodor!"

"Yes sir," replied No. 104 and they set off.

When they finally reached Sodor, No. 104 and Sir Stephen were met with a welcome from some people who gathered at Vicarstown, as well as Neil.

Neil whistled the loudest of them all.

"Well, what should I name you?" asked Sir Stephen.

He thought for a few moments when he got the answer.

"I know, I'll name you Thomas! That was the name of my father's dog."

The now-named Thomas grinned broadly.

"Now Thomas, we have to start work immediately; there's plenty of trucks and coaches to shunt." said Sir Stephen.

But Thomas was puzzled.

"But sir, who's supposed to pull all those trucks and coaches?" he asked.

Sir Stephen chuckled.

"Well Thomas, there's other engines here too. One is named Neil from the old railway; I think you'll like him. Tomorrow you'll get your new coat of paint and your number one."

Thomas chuckled to himself.

"Number one, eh? I'd like that." he thought.

Neil puffed in with a few empty trucks.

"Hello there," he croaked, "I'm Neil."

"Thomas," replied the E2.

"Ah, so you're the new engine? Well, I'm sure you'll have a good time here."

Thomas heartily agreed.

"Now off you go Thomas," and Sir Stephen walked away to his car.

Thomas grinned as he started to shunt while Neil and his brothers pulled the trains; he knew he was going to like Sodor a lot more than Southampton Docks.


	2. Thomas and Neil

The Island of Sodor was busier than usual, thanks to the new formation of the North Western Railway.

Their newest engine, Thomas, had just gotten back from the Works to get his repaint, and his number one.

"Don't I look stunning in my blue paint and red stripes? This color is much better than my old livery." he boasted to his driver.

"Yes, very stunning," muttered the driver.

"Especially my gleaming number one. Isn't it shiny?" Thomas continued proudly.

"Yes, yes, now come on, we have to shunt for Neil."

"What, you mean that old box?" spluttered Thomas.

"Don't be so rude," scolded the driver.

"Well, that's all he is. He should shunt for himself, given how small he is." grumbled Thomas.

Thomas approached Vicarstown Yards and biffed into a truck of coal.

Just then Neil came into the yard.

"Hello," he said politely, "I need some coaches for my next train to Crovan's Gate please."

Thomas was cross, but he shunted four coaches for Neil anyway.

When he had finished shunted the coaches, Neil was coupled up.

"Thanks," called Neil and he set off for the station to collect his passengers.

Thomas muttered things under his breath as he rested in a siding, out of the way.

Suddenly two more engines that looked exactly like Neil arrived, except with different numbers.

"What in the world?" spluttered Thomas as he saw the two green engines pull up.

"Hello, I'm S&M no. 1."

"And I'm S&M no. 2."

"We're Neil's brothers," explained S&M no. 2 proudly.

"Three boxes on this railway? That's got to be a record," muttered Thomas, "You mustn't be any help to this island at all."

The two S&M engines were furious.

"We're more than just boxes, we'll have you know."

Thomas rolled his eyes as he started to shunt a goods train for one of the two engines.

Soon the goods train was shunted and S&M number 3 coupled up while S&M number 1 stayed behind; he wanted to "talk" with Thomas.

As soon as S&M number 3 left for the station, S&M number 1 let off steam indignantly.

"Well, what do you want?" fumed Thomas.

"We want to let you know that calling us boxes is strictly out of line," S&M no. 1 explained tersely, "We will not tolerate this behavior here. Is this how you acted in London?"

"No," snorted Thomas, "but there weren't any boxes there either."

S&M no. 1 grunted and puffed away; he wanted to teach Thomas a lesson, but to do so, he needed his brothers, for he couldn't do his plan alone.

That night in Vicarstown Sheds, while Thomas was out shunting, S&M no. 1 talked to Neil and S&M no. 3.

"I say we teach that cheeky engine a lesson," S&M no. 1 decided.

"Maybe so, but we can't do anything," protested Neil, "We are just boxes… in design and all."

"Nonsense! We've got to try something!" cried S&M no. 3.

But nobody knew what.

Fortunately, they didn't have long to wait.

The next day, Thomas was shunting a long goods train.

S&M no. 3 puffed into the yard.

"Hello Thomas," he said, "I need to have a brakevan you know."

"Botheration," grumbled Thomas, "The last brakevan in this yard went to your brother box."

"Oh well," the green engine said innocently, 'I suppose you'll have to go to Crovan's Gate to fetch one."

Thomas was cross as he puffed out of the yard.

Little did he and his crew realize this was part of S&M no. 3's plan; there was a length of track between Crovan's Gate and Vicarstown that was very bumpy indeed. Workmen were to mend the line soon, but one of them had forgotten to put up yellow flags.

As Thomas approached the length of track, he sped up.

"I want to get back to the yard before the Fat Director finds out," he said to himself.

Suddenly his wheels bounced up and down.

"Bust my buffers!" he exclaimed in confusion.

Suddenly he hit the biggest bump of all.

Thomas suddenly derailed.

"Well, this is just perfect." he fumed,

His crew were cross too.

"What fool forgot to put up the flags?" the driver cried.

"It doesn't matter right now," the fireman said, "We've got to put flags up ourselves I suppose. Send for help."

The driver found a telephone and called Vicarstown Yards.

At Vicarstown, the foreman got the call and walked over to Neil.

"Hello sir, you look distressed." Neil observed.

"Yes. Come along Neil, you must get the cranes and rescue Thomas." he said.

"Of course," replied Neil.

When Neil arrived at the length of track, he couldn't help chuckling.

"Well Thomas, I suppose boxes can be Really Useful after all."

Thomas was furious.

"Pah!"

But by the time the cranes had put Thomas back on the rails, he was more apologetic towards Neil.

"Thank you… Neil, I think your name is. I'm sorry I called you and your brothers 'boxes.' You really are just as useful as any othe engine."

"Oh, that's quite alright. It's not the first time I've been called 'boxy.'" and Neil thought back to when he towed a red narrow gauge tank engine to his new home. He chuckled, remembering the little engine's description of him.

"Ugly but kind... Heh, heh.. youngsters." Neil chuckled.

Soon Thomas got back to Vicarstown Sheds that night in his new berth.

He looked over to S&M nos. 1 and 3, who were talking about the day.

"Sorry I called you 'boxes.'" Thomas said sincerely.

"It's fine, no harm done," grinned S&M no. 3 and he winked at S&M no. 1.

S&M no. 1 only grinned broadly.

"Well, I can safely say I learned something today," said Thomas gravely.

"And what would that be?" questioned Neil.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," chuckled Thomas and all the engines in the shed agreed.

From then on, while Thomas was always cheeky to them, he and the S&M engines became great friends indeed.


End file.
